Burikku Burikku no Mi
The Burikku Burikku no Mi (meaning Brick Brick fruit) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which gives the user the ability to transform their body into bricks with properties of that of a humanoid statue (their body remains the same allowing them to do everything the could do before their body became made of brick except for the fact that they're as hard as a brick wall). It was eaten by a pirate known as Saviour K. Jacob who's father left it for him as an inheritance to sell. Appearance The Burikku Burikku no Mi '''looks mostly like "a medium sized orange watermelon-thingy" as remarked by Jacob. The designs on the side of the fruit were squares (closely resembling bricks) and with a "B" shaped stem sticking out of the top. Usage The fruit gave the consumer the ability to generate and turn their body into solid brick. Jacob used the fruits power in order to harden his skin and increase his body mass (by generating layers of brick around his body) increasing both surface area and power of the body part. The user (if trained properly) can even use the fruits powers to stretch his or her body (by generating bricks in the arm) though with limited flexibility (e.g '''Burikku Burikku no Stretch Jab). Funnily enough when the user turns into a brick body it doesn't really apply any weight to the person unless the user allows so.The user can also generate bricks to use as projectiles. Strengths The general strengths of the Burikku Burikku no Mi is the fact that the fruit can be used to withstand strong forces when the weight is applied (e.g strong winds and tidal waves) however cannot withstand over certain forces (such as hurricanes and certain frequecies of sound waves). Another strength is that fact that the shape can actually be molded quite well(e.g turn your finger or even entire hand into a spike) but requires extreme concentration and complete stillness depending on the size (e.g if you were to want to mold brick spikes on to your regular sized hand it would take less concentration then for if the hand were a lot bigger) a good example of a move like this is the Burikku Burikku no Gigant Jab. The user is also able to seperate their body into individual bricks.Due to this fruit the user also becomes resistant to fire in brick form (as bricks blacken and not burn) electricty (bricks aren't conductors) and also the cold. The user has the ability to control the density of bricks, this in turn removes the weakness of bricks easily shattering. Weaknesses The main weakness of the Burikku Burikku no Mi is the fact that though the user can seperate their body into different sentient bricks the range of sentience is very limited. If the user goes beyond that range the brick will just fall to the floor. Another weakness is that bricks are not waterproof, they can easily wear away an split is enough water is dumped on them or if they're frozen, However this only applys when the user is in brick form. Apart from those two the user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks Saviour K. Jacob has come up with a wide variety of moves for this specific Devil fruit power. Most of the moves were inspired by his all time favourite pirate and hero Monkey D. Luffy . *'Burikku Burikku no Jab '(literally meaning "Brick Brick Jab") is a basic straight forward punch however, it is reinforced by his brick arm severly damaging the opponent. It is first used against a bandit that was troubling a little girl in front of Jacob's bar. *'Burikku Burikku no Jackhammer ('literally meaning "Brick Brick Jackhammer") is very use full attack for defeating a large group of enemies. Jacob stretches his legs up so he is practically on stilts and then repeatedly extends and retracts his feat causing massive shockwaves on the ground. This is also combned with his Burikku Burikku no Meteor '''to form the powerful '''Burikku Burriku no 'Ichi kuchiku-kan.' ' *'Burikku Burikku no Gyro-JackHammer '(literally meaning "Brick Brick Gyro-JackHammer") is one of Jacob's siganture move. He flips onto a double handed hand stand spins around sticking his feet out kicking any surrounding oppenents. To add extra damage he transforms his feet into literal brick hammers. This move was first used when Jacob conducted his one man attack on the main Bandit Fortress near his town. *'Burikku Burikku no Ichi kuchiku-kan '(literally meaning "Brick Brick City Destroyer") is a very powerful move which was first used to bury a giant bandit camp. Jacob starts of by using '''Burikku Burikku no Jackhammer '''all around the outside of the city/base/village/camp forming cracks around the area. He then jumps high into the air and uses '''Burikku Burikku no Meteor '''in order to slam down on the place sinking the the area into the ground. The move only works in an area with loose material (e.g a desert or snow valley). The ensueing slam would usually cause the near by sand, snow or rocks to collapse in one the city/base/village/camp causing it to be destroyed. *'Burikku Burikku no Cane '(literally meaning "Brick Brick Cane") very similar to the Gomu Gomu no Muchi. Jacob Sticks his leg out, turns it into it's brick form and kicks the opponent(s) in a wide arc. This was first used against Selec of the Gill Killer pirates. *'Burikku Burikku no Sunappubakkuchaji '(literally meaning "Brick Brick Snapback Charge") this is most effective after just being charged at. Jacob jumps over the opponent as the person charges/ stands. He then stretches his arm to grab the opponents shoulder or head and then retracts his arm zooming towards the opponent and then whacks the opponent around his/her head with his hand shaped as a brick hammer. This was first used to defeat Galeo of the Gill Killer pirates. *'Burikku Burikku no Supasurobore (literally meaning "Brick Brick Super Throwing Volley") almost similar to that of a Continuous Energy Bullet from Dragonball Z , Jacob stands and focuses on his target and they continuously barrages it by throwing bricks that generated from his palms. This move is first used against the Unnamed Bandit King inside his fortress. *'Burriku Burriku no Sakusei:Fan '(literally meaning "Brick Brick Creation" Fan). Jacob creates a makeshift fan out of bricks in his arm. He uses this to defeat Smoker on Drum island.